The Notes
by Trinity Destler
Summary: CATS Vici's feeling empty after the Ball until a mysterious letter makes her feel alive again. Someone's in love with her but they won't tell her their name.
1. A Letter For An Empty Queen

The Notes

I was sleeping soundly in Pouci's silly rocking chair, having gotten tired of my friends giggling over Tugger back at the oven. Since I'd become a queen I lived with the others my age, but I felt different, separated from them. 

Sure, I used to think the Tugger was pretty hot stuff; we all did. But I was a kitten then and now I was a queen. You'd think that, being a queen, I'd just get it worse, start thinking about the things that could happen between a tom and his mate.

No, I was rather empty when it came to the Tugger now, whenever he caught my eyes I ended up sighing and turning away these days. It really wasn't much of a loss to my way of thinking.

Someone else should have taken up the space he vacated though, shouldn't they? Shouldn't I start sizing up the toms and deciding whom I really liked? I didn't like to think about it though, I hardly paid any attention to anyone, just my queen-friends and sole tom-friend; Mistoffelees. 

Unable to get into a comfortable position I abandoned the chair, slinking down the junk piles to the small drainpipe. Now, the drainpipe was undisputedly Misto's domain, but he told me that I could stay there whenever I wanted, even if he wasn't around. He wasn't today, which was rather disappointing considering he was the only one I could talk to without fearing a random gushing of Tugger compliments.

I couldn't sleep here either. Damn! It was so comfortable and warm in here, but I just didn't feel sleepy anymore. I hate that feeling, you want to sleep, feel tired but you just can't let drowsiness take over, just can't sleep! 

I went for a walk by myself, hoping to find something to do. I was so empty inside all the time now; I was some sort of non-entity... I was just a mind with no heart. Why couldn't I find anyone? My father, Munkustrap, just got lifebonded again to Demeter. I was somewhat happy to see him in love again after the way he'd mourned my mother's passing. Demeter really wanted to be supportive of me, she new she couldn't replace my mum but she wanted to be there. 

I tried to talk to her but I found myself reluctant to open up, I didn't want to worry her… Well there was Plato, I thought I'd fall for the guy but discovered my romantic ideals quite far from reality. The loss of innocence ceremony had been just that, a ceremony and nothing more. 

He waved to me and I flashed him a half-hearted smile. What the…? I had come back to the oven and sitting just to the left of the door was a folded piece of paper. Very elegantly folded I must say, the crease perfect as though calculated by an exacting hand. To intrigue me further on the front of this in a flourished swooping, circling gold-inked hand was my name: Victoria. 

I picked up the paper, it feeling odd beneath my fingertips. Carefully unfolding it I let my eyes wander over the page, it looked like something out of a medieval human Bible. With its loops and illustrated letters, the margin was decorated by an exquisite line drawing of a rose with some sort of jeweled bracelet wound about its stem. 

Feeling suddenly as though eyes were all around me, watching me, wanting to steal this precious treasure away I slid the letter into my collar and ran with it, as far as I could get from any living soul. 

I sat down in a sort of cave constructed from junk; no one ever came here because there were humans here sometimes. There wouldn't be today, I kept track, no one came on the first day in a cycle of seven. Pulling my little secret out again I held my breath as I opened it and began to read.

__

Sweetest Victoria, it began, 

I wonder do you see me,

When I am captivated by you.

I ponder if you know me, 

When I dream all night of you.

Do you feel me here beside you?

For I am always there,

I am always there to guide you,

And protect you if I dare.

The queen with the angel's face,

Sweetest song,

And the most lithe grace.

Do you hear me when I sing?

If you do, know that I only sing for you.

Your laugh is like a thousand bells,

Heard whispering over snow.

Like your coat, your soul is pure

Of that, I cannot be unsure.

As I sit here, to write these words,

I wonder if you'll ever know.

That every time I see your face,

My heart swirls like newly falling snow.

Beauty, sweet beauty

Is personified in you.

How you curse me with your charms,

How you slay my doubts.

How can I doubt it?

I cannot,

I love you.

Though you love me not.

If you object to my outpouring of soul,

Leave this where I do,

And I will know that it is wrong to hope.

Yours Ever

A Tom in Love.

I held the letter against my breast, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I did so. This is what I had been waiting for, something to bring me to life again, something wonderful and spectacular that was fantastic enough to have never happened to anyone I knew. And here it was, enraptured by the poetic verse of the love-letter I sincerely doubted it was really for me.

It was so hard to believe that someone intelligent and sensitive enough to write this way could possibly pine away for simple little me. Really, I knew there could be no mistake, no two cats shared the same name and it was irrevocably addressed to me.

First, I suspected my friends, trying either to make me feel better or torture me. But my friends couldn't have written something so beautiful! Besides, I had only two friends who knew how to write! 

It was a perplexing mystery to me, how someone could care so much and never be noticed by me in my constant searches to feel something. For now, I would let it be.

That day when I returned home I was glowing and completely transformed into my old self, since deciding that if I was wont to know who loved me someday I would, I was overcome by a happiness that had deserted me some weeks ago. 

"Vici!" Electra exclaimed, seeing me, "You look so wonderful, what happened to you?" her loud, cheery voice brought Jemima, Rumpelteazer and Etcetera out from the oven to investigate the rumpus.

"I got a present form a tom." I said cryptically, thoroughly enjoying myself,

"A tom?" Etcetera squealed, "Who, I bet it was Tumbles, he was looking at you funny yesterday!" Rumple pushed Etcetera,

"Nah! Oi know 'oo it tis! I dinna thoink that 'e'd givera present, but Oi know'd it were 'im!"

"Oh yes Teazer? Who is it then?" I asked, amused

"Tis Plato, anibody ken see that!" I shook my head reveling in the looks on their faces,

"Maybe it is, I don't know."

"Whatta ye mean ye dinna know!?" Rumple demanded, taking a step toward me,

"It's a secret letter." They all gasped and looked at each other with devious smiles on their faces,

"Let's see it!" Jemima commanded in a foreword manner not typical of her. I ribbed the paper of the letter between my thumb and forefinger behind my back, contemplating if the tom that sent it would want its contents shared.

"No, I don't think it's right or fair. Suffice to say it's very beautiful and romantic." I decided. They pleaded but I stood stonily by my decision not to let them read it. I didn't leave the letter with my things that night, I was a tad cleverer than that!

I slid it into the rags that were my pillow when no one was watching and made certain to sleep with my head directly over the spot where it lay. 


	2. Reoccurances and Revelations

Chapter 2

A Reoccurrence and a Revelation

The next morning when I pulled out the letter to look at, I was astonished to discover that the note had seemed to duplicate! The second letter was addressed to me also, the ink changing from gold to black; I stared at it in wonderment. I was an extremely light sleeper and any movement near me usually caused me to awake…

Resolving just to read it and not trouble myself as to how it got there I opened the fold to find the same drawing of a rose, only, as though it were a real living rose, it had seemed to wilt a little.

__

My Dear Victoria,

My time will grow short one day,

Then I'll no longer put words at play.

Until that morning dawns,

I would like to say:

I am no stranger to you sweet friend.

You know me and I often pass your way,

But we two have never spoken.

Do you listen?

Take nothing that is said for what it is,

Only what it could be_._

Someday soon, you will look on me,

I only pray that day you will see,

The love radiating out of me.

I am here to keep you safe,

Warm at night and content.

I would die to save your life,

And no cat could stop it.

Until the sun burns bright no more,

Until the moon falls from the sky,

I will love you forever and more.

And I dream of you and I.

Yours Ever

A Tom Totally Captured In Love.

This one hit me even harder than the last, its final verse bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh Bast, please let me find him." It seemed to me at that moment I heard a sigh followed by a passing shadow on the ground outside the oven's window. Perhaps it was a dream born of my susceptible mind, I cannot tell. 

"Morning Vici of the love letters," Etcetera stretched with a yawn, "sleep good?"

"Mmmph." I grunted not wanting her to know I had another letter. As I was about to push the letters under my pillow, I discovered another passage on the back of the new one.

__

A little note to the one I love:

I know you have thoughts of fairness,

And your honor makes me love you all the more,

This brave nobility humbles me.

My love is no secret joy,

Others know what you do not.

It is your decision to share or not,

But sharing is another joy.

He was practically telling me to let my friends read the notes! After letting my eyes pass frantically over the words, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"I have another note…and I decided that, if you still want to you can read my letters." She froze mid-yawn. 


	3. Decorating One's Abode

Chapter Three

Decorating one's Abode

True to my word I allowed all my friends to read the notes, excepting Misto, I was far to embarrassed to let a tom read them even if it was my lifelong friend. Perhaps you wouldn't know it by looking at him; but Misto was a good year older then all the other new queens and me.

Now that the contents were out in the open I wanted to put my letters somewhere I could see them, hang them on the oven wall or something. The trouble with that was I didn't want to risk damaging the notes.

That's how Misto came to know about them, I asked him over on the pretense of needing a hand moving some junk. When he arrived to find me lounging in front of my home reading and re-reading a few folded pieces of paper he looked at me quizzically.

"Vici?" I started at the sound of his voice and sprang up guiltily.

"H-h-hi Misto." He raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you needed some help moving junk…" he spared a glance for the papers now behind my back, "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no, I just… Well I wanted you to help me hang these up." I showed him the letters sheepishly,

"You need my help to hang some…" he squinted at them in the bright sunlight, "Songs or poems?" I turned scarlet under the steady gaze,

"Well, I was hoping you'd use magic because I didn't want to wreck my…letters." His expression softened to a smile,

"Ah."

He did hang them and when I asked how to get them down he just reached up and peeled one off the wall as though it were held there by static electricity. He told me that the binding spell was along the whole side of the interior, so if I wanted to hang anymore I could just put them against the wall and they would stay.

"Thanks a lot." I murmured, absently running a paw along the securely hung letters.

"Anything for you, Vici. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about or am I going to have to read your mind? I can do that you know, it's not a problem." He glanced at me with sparkling eyes; I giggled.

"Some-cat has been sending me these anonymously… They're very beautiful poems and this drawing…" I trailed off as his eyes followed my finger tracing the lines of the rose. "Is there anyone in the tribe really into poetry?" he shook his head,

"Not that I know of… Alonzo fancies himself an artist but that isn't his style…or the sort of thing he'd draw." Misto turned back to me from the rose with a sort of compassion in his eyes; "Do you want me to help you find out who it is?"

"I don't know…" it was a tempting offer considering if Misto wanted to, he could hear the thoughts of any cat whenever he pleased.

"No magic I promise." He held out his hands in the immortal salute to the Everlasting Cat playfully smirking at me.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind without magic." I hugged him and planted a kiss on his white cheek, "Thanks, you're the best." He blushed a little mumbling about how it was nothing; his notorious modesty often made me laugh myself to tears. 

"I should go before your neighbors start to wonder." He kissed my paw politely and made for the door,

"Misto?" he paused, turning back to me, "Don't ever change." He shot me a lopsided grin then disappeared.

Walking to my favorite sunning spot and the far rim of the tire, I noticed something peculiar. The hole on the side facing away from the clearing that I always used to climb up had a piece of paper in it.

Pulling it out I found it was my mystery tom again, the ink was midnight blue this time and the rose was slightly more wilted while the jeweled human-bracelet, perfect for a small cat's neck; had gotten more colourful. Black, gold and blue actually.

My admirer obviously liked intricate patterns. 

__

Victoria,

One day you'll be greeted with choice,

To meet me or to hear my voice.

Silly, you say?

But one day,

I promise you sweet,

That is the choice

You'll meet.

I'd forgotten how I loved your coat,

You see I saw you today

As you lay bathing in morning's rays.

My eyes beheld you in all your glory,

As the flower, your colour was beyond the pale.

I lack in my analogy,

For you are for more like a rose.

Like the red rose, seeped with passion,

Like it's petals, your skin is silk.

My heart burns when I see the fire in your eyes,

But I am alone.

It is not me you regard.

Like the yellow rose, glorious friendship,

Like it's colour you are vibrant.

How my mind yearns to reach out to yours,

But I cannot.

I am not loved.

Like the white rose, unsoilt purity,

Like it's softness is your smile.

How I wish you smiled for me,

And I made you laugh.

It was not to be.

You are also like the moon,

Your eyes brighter than any stars.

I will let you near me soon,

Make your choice, thus far.

Yours Ever and Only.

M. T.

"Oh lovely." I breathed, clutching the note. 


	4. Evidence

Evidence… 

I slid the letter into my collar and stood, hurriedly wiping at the tears that formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks unrulingly. I sneaked off the tire hoping not to meet anyone and be forced to explain myself. Unfortunately for me, luck was not with me…

Rumpelteazer popped up out of nowhere and pulled a face when she saw my tears. I gestured toward the letter, and she nodded in sudden understanding. Grinning at me she burst into a long string of uninterrupted talk that was difficult to follow,

"Oi fink Oi've found yer mystree tom. We were all sittin' 'round ther plaice moindin' 'er own businesses when 'oo shood bound oop save Pouci! 'E says to me, 'Have yea soin Vici?' and Oi says ta 'im, 'Nah, na soince dis mornin'.' An' 'e mut'ers an' waves 'is per a' me. Well, Oi cood swar on me life dat 'e 'ad gold ink on 'is par!" she sucked in a deep breath as she finished the tale and grinned at me expectantly.

"Poucival cannot write." She frowned then a devious look came over her pretty features and she crouched in a suspicious attitude.

"Yea, nay marry 'e dinna wroite 'em, 'e wood know 'oo did. See, 'e musta bothered 'im when 'e were wroiting, played woith ther ink!" It dawned on me in the same way a hammer hitting a plate of sheet metal dawns on the sheet metal, that Rumpels was quite possibly right.

"What are we waiting for then! Come on!" I motioned for her to precede me to wherever Pouci was hiding himself, presumably the rocking chair, as it was his favorite haunt. She lead the way back into the main clearing of the rubbish dump and pointed up to Pouci's occupied chair with a malevolent grin on her face. 

Before we could take another step Bomba appeared in front of us in a single fluid movement.

"Where you going baby?" she asked, I opened my mouth to speak but was never given the chance, "To interrogate Poucival about the gold ink on his paw?" I mouthed at her like a fish out of water. Then turned to glare at Rumpel, who shrugged,

"I know who your admirer is Vici, but I'm not going to tell you and neither is Pouci if he knows what's good for him." She continued undaunted,

"But, I, why?" I stuttered with difficulty,

"A while ago you told me you'd been feeling empty since the ball." Bomba pressed on with purpose, her intense; electric green eyes boring down from her classically beautiful face. Her tall frame made her imposing and I suddenly felt very cornered.

"Yes, you're the only one I told." I licked my lips nervously,

"I've been thinking about it baby, did you ever suppose that when your eyes were opened to the world and toms that your heart realized you were in love when your head didn't?" I must have looked like I'd been struck because her expression softened and she cooed, "Maybe you were empty because most of you knew you were in love and pined away while the rest of you couldn't fathom the problem."

"Fathom?" Rumpel echoed,

"Great word huh?" Bomba winked,

"What are you talking about Bomb? I…" I shook my head in effort to clear it, but the world was just as blurry as ever,

"I'm talking about Misto." I froze, my whole body tensing involuntarily,

"What?" I squeaked,

"The mature little kitten Victoria has known him all her life, but have you ever spared him a queen's glance?" Bomba crouched to look me in the eye, her juicy red lips complimented by the human lipstick she wore formed a compassionate smile, "Have you?" she persisted.

"I…I don't know what you mean." I insisted in staring intently at the ground as though some epic story was taking place between my toes.

"Go look at him sweetie, just look. Don't remember, don't think, just look. Your heart will tell you." Bomba's long arms were around me in a quick embrace and then her warm presence was abruptly gone.

"Wot de yea fink Boomb was talkin' abut?" Rumpel asked contemplatively,

"Blessed if I know, lets go back to the oven." I tired to shake the feeling of foreboding that grew in weight atop my shoulders like a plague. 

"Perhips yea shood go fer a walk, mebee yer foil bet'er."

"I think I will."

"Be back 'fore moonrise, is 'er gossip noight." She giggled her signature giggle and bounded off toward the oven. I took a deep steadying breath and headed in the opposite direction where the sounds of play drifted over the piles of rubbish. 

Later that evening we all sat in a circle in the oven, that is: Electra, Rumpelteazer, Etcetera, Jemima and myself. On gossip night we told each other what upset us, what toms we liked, who was going with whom and the like, things of which new queens are wont to talk. 

I was quite lost in thought as the group of queens giggled over news of Pouci and Bomba being an item in some respect. I had taken Bomba's advice, at first it was quite by accident.

As I neared the group of kittens playing, I saw that they were two toms talking near them, Misto and Asparagus. The words that Bomba has said only moments before replayed in my head, what had I to lose by trying to do what she told me?

I shook my head to rid myself of memories and preconceptions, Misto turned around and it was like a moment frozen in time, I just looked at him, really looked without thinking of him as the warm friend who had always been there. I looked to find out how I _really _saw him. 

He was pleasant to look upon, no argument there, his chin was just prominent enough to be pleasing but rounded to a sweet appearance. His whole face was smoothly shapen and well curved, making him look young and innocent. The line of his nose was soft, not angular like my own and the base more flat. Beneath that his lips were exquisite, the bottom overfull as it was looked soft and inviting, beautifully shapen was the much thinner top forming a very kissable whole. 

Not liking the thoughts this brought I hurriedly raised my glance to his eyes, a vast mistake of infinite proportions. Two never-ending spirals of brown and gold that swirled in their dark pools set by accentuating eyelashes that just brought your gaze to the center without attracting any attention to themselves. They were eyes that were always ready to fill with wonder or love and always adored. 

His head fur was the only fur that was purely ebony black; save of course the white tufts atop his ears. Ears which I knew to be far more sensitive then most.

His body, true it was small even for a Jellicle, was elegantly formed, lean and athletic. He had not a scrap of fat on him and every muscle could easily be seen, though softened by his fur, the effect was very impressive and made me feel an odd sensation that at the time I had only felt once before when Plato put his paws on me.

Now, since he wasn't magicing anything his right paw was white along with both of the lower parts of his legs. But as always, his eyes and the fluffy white fur of his bib sparkled slightly with unseen power.

I don't know how I did it, but I saw him as a queen would see him for the first time in my life and immediately decided he was the most attractive tom I could ever hope to see. Bomba was right, I loved him, and I'd always loved him.

I was in real trouble now.

Etcetera now dubbed it time to reveal our crushes, I moaned inwardly,

"Mine's" –giggle- "Tugger!" –giggle-. The communal sigh that filled the oven only caused her to laugh harder.

"Oi dun fink dat Oi even noed ta soi. But 'ere 'tis anywoy, Mungojerrie." Everyone yelled 'duh' and burst into giggles all over again.

"Well…" Electra began shyly, "I finally have one…I've such a crush on Misto." 

"You can't!" I shouted before I had a chance to stop myself, they stared at me blankly, "I mean…I never expected…I…." Deciding to let it slide as surprise the troupe set to giggling again. Jemima suddenly seemed to remember something,

"Weren't you two… 'Together' at the ball?"

"Yep!" Electra giggled again,

"What was it like?" I asked in spite of myself, swiftly giving myself a mental kick for not having self-control.

"I can't describe it…but…it was incredible." Not known for her skills in description and story telling it must have been pretty memorable to get even that from Electra.

"So who do you like?" Etcetera turned on me,

"Me? No one." Bast I hated being such a terrible liar!

"Really?" Jemima asked, "We trust you with our secrets Vici."

"It's different for me! You're just talking about stupid crushes, except Rumpel!" I thundered unable again to smother my voice.

"Oh yeah, and what are you talking about?" she demanded angrily, 

"Nothing… Leave me alone." I slammed the door open and staked off into the night more confused then I'd been since the time I'd asked Misto to explain how his magic worked to me. I heard paper flapping in the wind and realized it was the letter still stuck in my collar. I pulled it out, smoothing it with my paws.

"What are you doing Vici?" a cheerful, male voice asked behind me, Poucival, just the tom I wanted to see.

"Nothing much, c'mere I want to talk to you."

* * *

A week had passed; my friends forgave me although I still wouldn't tell them what was bothering me in the first place. Nothing was resolved, I talked to Bomba but all of her sound advice fell on deaf ears, she wanted me to tell him and I couldn't do that. If I did, nothing would ever be the same again; I'd ruin my own life.

I pawed at the ground miserably; I hadn't even gotten any more letters when I was in such desperate need of their poetic praise. I could no longer spare any sympathy for the tom that was so in love with me even though I knew how he felt, my life was too much for me without worrying about some one else's.

Etcetera suddenly appeared in the clearing and bounded up to me, sitting down with all the grace of a ton of bricks when she was beside me.

"Did you hear?" she asked me in somewhat of a melancholy,

"Hear what?" I replied irritably, still suspecting Poucival's innocence despite all his protests and his alibi.

"About Misto and Electra." She elaborated glumly,

"Misto an-." I echoed hollowly, swallowing heavily around an odd sort of lump that formed in my throat.

"Yeah." Electra herself offered, joining us.

"What…uh…?" I felt like I was going to be ill and didn't know why; the uniquely patterned queen heaved a sigh.

"I kissed him." She said.

"And?" I managed in a strangled voice that seemed to baffle me more then them,

"And when it ended, when he ended it he looked at me. His eyes were shinning with love, love that was not for me." I restrained a cry of joy even as tears rolled down Electra's cheeks, "He said he was sorry but he-." She tried to control herself but failed, "didn't love me…" the last barely audible whisper made the other queens throw arms around her in support. 

But I just sat there; back on my haunches completely dumfounded by my own emotions. Electra sobbed into Rumpel's shoulder,

"I told him I loved him…he said he knew…" Etcetera rubbed her back and made soothing noises. Jemima tapped me and gestured for me to follow her to a ridge away from all the other cats.

"Whom do you think she meant, that Misto loves?" she asked, staring up at the stars. I hugged myself against the cold next to her and shivered,

"I don't know." Jemima let her eyes drop, then gazed at me with a piercing intensity,

"You're his best friend, you mean everything to him. I think you should know, in fact I think he's already told you."

"No." she narrowed her eyes at me then looked back up at the swiftly darkening night sky,

"Somehow he had to have told you… You're just not seeing it. There's nothing that that tom can keep from you Vici, nothing."

"I don't now Jemi, it's probably Tantomile!" I shouted shortly,

"Do you honestly believe that?" her freakish calm disturbed me, as if she knew something I didn't,

"No." I muttered miserably.

"You have to tell him." Damn it! 

"What about the tom who writes to me?" I countered, "No thoughts of him?"

"You don't even know who that is! It's more important to tell Misto, your heart belongs to him Vici we can all see it why can't you!" I shrank back from the outburst, not used to such passion from Jemi.

"I can't." I whispered, "I'll lose him forever."

"You don't know that, he may reciprocate." I laughed bitterly,

"I am a kitten to him Jemi, just as he was a big brother to me." She shook her head, closing her big round eyes on unshed tears,

"He doesn't see you that way, he never did. Misto's a complicated cat Vici, he always sees other for what they are, never for what they seem to be." She paused, "Nothing is what it seems with him, everything is that sacred reality that everyone spends their life searching for. That reality beyond looks and petty actions where you are only judged by your soul." 

"How do you know so much?" I asked, large teardrops spilling from my eyes,

"The moon told me. You can hear her wisdom, if you only listen. It isn't just at the ball she speaks." She glanced at the ground, "My parents told me that."

"But…" everyone knew she belonged to Jellylorum an Asparagus, didn't they?

"My parents are Coricopat and Tantomile Vici, see what I mean?" I fell back with a huff; "You need to tell him. I'm not magical, I can't predict the future and I don't know what will happen but I know you can't go on living like this."

I nodded slowly, finally raising my eyes to meet hers, 

"I will tell him…that I love him." I heard someone rush away in the bushes and hoped to God it wasn't Electra. 


	5. A Song is Only Love in A Sound

Chapter 5

A Song…Is Only Love in A Sound.

"Good." Jemima turned back to return to Electra and the others who were already dispersing. _Bast what am I going to do? I've never loved anyone before; I've never felt anything like this. I can't even think about him now without crying, laughing or feeling that odd thud below my stomach… _I knew what that was too; I wasn't innocent anymore even if I had never let a tom make love to me.

I didn't want any tom but one to ever now, but I knew he could never see me that way. It wasn't like that, no matter what Bomba told me about the look he would get on his face at the ball. She just wanted to make me feel better; it hadn't worked though, because I didn't believe her. 

__

This can't go on any more. A week had passed and I had yet to acquire the nerve to confess. I spent a great deal of time pondering just what to say, how to look, where to tell him. It was all useless. 

There he was again, I watched him often; playing with the kittens, talking to old Deuteronomy, grooming, dancing or occasionally if I was lucky: singing. He was a wonderful singer; I had always thought so, now I just recognized what was so wonderful about his voice. It was very masculine, but slightly child-like at the same time, it roused a response in me every time I heard it and it seemed to be ever getting even better.

__

Be bold. Be bold! Be bold damn you! 

I couldn't do it anymore, how many times had I thought that! This time though I'd really pushed it too far. Misto turned to face me as I came running up at top speed, and when I took a flying leap into his arms he caught me in mid air as easily as if I were a ball of yarn. He was a great deal stronger then most gave him credit for. 

I didn't say anything, I just did something I had never done before; trembling I put my lips over his. Appearances do not always deceive, his lips were a great joy to kiss, unfathomably soft and ineffably warm and they had a faint taste that reminded me of something. I pushed my paws through his head fur and quickly began to deepen the kiss into less of a kitten's parting from a friend to a passionate lover's embrace.

As I reveled in the spectacular feeling of being in his arms, against his warm body while I devoured his lips I suddenly realized the most important part of this mind spinning experience. He was kissing me back. Gently, shyly, but as I lost myself, so did he.

Supporting me with a paw on my back, he returned my affection with an aggressive passion that I never guessed he possessed. I didn't have to be experienced to know he was a phenomenal kisser, it is the same as knowing that a piece of artwork is incredible and visually stunning without ever having set foot in a gallery before.

I let out a moan against his lips as we both toppled over unto the ground when Misto's strength gave out to me, and I decided I never wanted this moment to end. When it ended I would have to explain myself, I couldn't trust myself, and I may well make some excuse and bow out of the situation without ever telling him. I could find an excuse, a dare perhaps?

__

Stop it! You're not that stupid, you know damn well that you can't possibly hope to go on having kissed him, kissed him like this_! You can't find out so much and feel so much and be so manipulated by such a talented lover then walk away! You love him you idiot! Tell him!_

Amazed I could even have thoughts while such was going on I threw caution to the wind, to hell with them all! Nothing else can matter after this! I needed to tell him, and I needed to tell him now! 

Not wanting to wait one more second, and reassured by the embrace, I broke the kiss, his eyes were shut and his lips hung barely open as though he were paralyzed. Misto licked his lips and pursed them once, then slowly opened his eyes to look at me, breathing heavily. When I gazed into those infinite black depths, I saw unshed tears glistening there,

"Now," he began in a soft, broken and unsteady voice, "are you going to tell me why you did that… Or am I going to spend the rest of my life dreaming of one kiss?" finishing with downcast eyes and a pose braced for rejection I reached out to caress his white cheek with a paw.

"I wanted you to know…" I rallied my strength and took a deep breath to prepare for the plunge, slipping a finger under his chin to force him to look at me again, "I love you." Those eyes that always captivated me, now so close to mine widened in shock and disbelief,

"But you…! And the letters and…!" then he was kissing me again. Caught by surprise I was knocked flat on my back, neither of us cared though, we'd waited too long for this, he longer. "I love you too, I've loved you since before I knew what love was." He breathed between kisses. "Bast I thought I'd lost you."

"Why?" I asked, he paused, hovering over me in a moment of contemplation.

"No reason, it doesn't matter now."

"If it was because of the letters… I feel a lot for whoever wrote them, I certainly know how he feels. But I love you, I can't let anything get in the way of that again, you're too precious to me to risk losing you for someone I don't even know." I smiled, "I've loved you for a long time, it's just taken a while for me to realize that."

"You do know the tom who wrote the letters Vici." Misto said, not letting me dismiss that unfortunate creature.

"Oh sure, but I don't know who it is, they'll find someone else."

"No they won't." I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, he smiled and pulled me into a sitting position then sang in a soft slow tone with that gorgeous voice of his,

__

'Until the sun burns bright no more, 

Until the moon falls from the sky,

I will love you forever and more,

And now there's always you and I.

For all eternity I'll hold on,

Never let go never let go,

Never will I carry on,

As long as you're with me there is no woe.

Until all flowers fade,

Until the stars are no more,

So long as the sunlight cascades,

For always and forevermore.

Now you have heard my voice,

Now you have seen my face,

Now you must make your choice,

And I implore you my case.

Will you love me forever and more?

Will you always stay by my side?

Will you guide me and protect,

Will you love me as I love you?'

"Misto… Everlasting Cat…" I stood and threw my arms around him, "It was _you_!" he laughed, a glorious sound. As much as laughing pleased me I had already devised a better use for his mouth and pulled his head down to mine to lock my lips over his.

He let a generous amount of time go by before pulling away from me, then pushing me back with a laugh as I attacked him again.

"I have something for you. You never let me finish my letters, ruined my plan actually; how will I ever forgive you!" he threw an arm across his eyes dramatically. I linked my arms around him and kissed his neck,

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way."

"There'll be time for _that _later." I giggled at his tone, "Now, as I said, I have something for you, but I can only give it to you on one condition." The playful smirk widened as he waved his paw in the air quickly, uttering a quiet 'Presto!'.

There on his palm appeared a small box, a rather ordinary box all told, when nothing extraordinary was _on_ the box I assumed there was something extraordinary _in_ the box. I knew the artful conjurer well you see. It may even be something _about_ the box, one never can tell with Misto. 

He opened it slowly, holding it so it faced me. Within, as the light crept inside the contents glittered in multicolours and when the interior was revealed it took my breath away. It was the jeweled bracelet from the drawing! Set in silver with blue, red and violet stones edged by a golden line. It was a delicate thing, small enough to perfectly fit my neck.

"Vici, this is for you. I conjured most of the supplies and made it with my own paws, no cheating, but I must ask you to hear my one condition before you take it. The original bracelet was my grandmother's, it's really a family heirloom of sorts but I was an only child and with no queen to give it to my mother passed it to me for the one I would chose to be my lifemate.

"You know why I'm telling you this? Because that cat is you and," he knelt before me in mimic of an old human tradition, not so much for that reason as he wanted to show me that I was a higher being to him who must be respected and given loving worship. "I am asking you to lifebond with me, I know that that is not something to be taken lightly… But Vici, I am magical and I know that there will never be anyone but you and I know that I love you that much. You have to decide how much you love me. 

"Even if you don't want to… I still want you to take it because I'll never give it to anyone else if err I live to be a thousand, I'll never love anyone save you." I reached back and pulled off my collar, tossing it aside, I picked up the intricate bracelet and held it up.

Misto rose, putting the box aside, he moved behind me and took the bracelet, firmly clasping it around my neck and brushing my shoulder with kisses.

"I love nothing in the world so well as you, and I want to spend this lifetime and eternity in the Heaviside with you." I said with conviction as he sat down again in front of me. I pulled him close, kissing him again and remembering that I had just changed my whole world in the space of a half-hour.

And I laughed. 

A/N: Above banner made by Mr. Rumplejerrie, I just wanted the picture. If there were any doubters of this couple out there take it up with this SCREENSHOT! I wanted to include it because it looks much like a scene from this chapter, and I rather wanted everyone to see it. Please review and let me know what you thought, there may or may not be anymore to this story depending on those very reviews! Glomps to everyone and may Misto be with you!


	6. Loose Ends

Chapter Six;

Loose Ends

  
  


The warm sun beat down on me and I bashed in her heat contentedly. Misto sat splayed out with his back against an old billboard at the side of the clearing, I reclined between his legs my paw resting on his thigh and my head upon his chest.

  
  


"Misto?"

  
  


"Mmm?" he nibbled my ear lazily, his paw suddenly on my belly, "What is it?"

  
  


"If you wrote the letters, what made you think you lost me?" I turned my head a little so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He sighed, kissing my shoulder,

  
  


"I heard you talking to Jemi, I only heard you say that you would tell him you loved him..." I felt a gentle love-bite of his sharp incisors, "How was I to know you were talking about me?" I giggled,

  
  


"Who did you think I meant?" 

  
  


"Plato. I've really hated him since the Ball." we both laughed and I maneuvered around to put my arms about his neck, liking the warmth of his muscled chest against my cheek.

  
  


"I love you Misto. Bast, I really love you." I felt him kiss the top of my head,

  
  


"You know I would give up my magic to hear you say that and I could die content having done." Not being able to help myself, I pulled my new mate into my embrace again, his lips were irresistible as his charm. 

URL for the banner from chapter five


End file.
